


Lovesick

by bettyluvsjuggie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettyluvsjuggie/pseuds/bettyluvsjuggie
Summary: Jughead Jones catches a cold from his girlfriend, Betty Cooper.





	Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I can't stop writing domestic bughead one-shots? And they always seem to take place at Betty's house, while no one else is home? I can't help it! Oh well, this is the fluff that my brain demands I write, I hope you enjoy <3

“I hope that death will take me soon, I cannot live this life much longer!” Jughead flopped onto his back, dramatically throwing his arm over his eyes. Betty glared at the raven-haired boy sprawled out on the pastel coloured sheets of her bed.

“Shut up, you brought this on yourself,” she rolled her eyes at him sitting at the end of the bed and hugging the blanket closer around her shoulders with a shiver.

“All I have ever done is offer you love and affection, _and this_? _This_ is how the universe repays me!” He whined noisily, prompting Betty to throw another glare his way due to the sharp pain that his complaining added to her lingering headache.

“Jughead, I told you that you’d get sick if you kissed me.” She sighed. He had removed the arm covering his eyes, now staring at her with wide blue eyes.

“Are we really doing ‘I told you so’s right now?” He gasped, not relenting with the dramatics, pushing himself up to sit against the headboard. “I am _dying_ - _”_

“You have a cold, you big baby.”

“I said I am _DYING,_ Betty.” He repeated sternly. “Or at least the pounding inside my head makes me feel that way” Jughead groaned, letting his head fall back against the headboard. “I don’t remember what it’s like to not have a blocked nose.”

“Have you always been this much of a drama queen?” Betty called, pulling her legs up and hugging them close to her body. She couldn’t help the whisper of a smile that pulled on her lips as she gazed at him.

It wasn’t the most attractive look for either of them. Betty’s usually cream-coloured skin was washed pale, contrasted with the large dark-circles that rested beneath her eyes. With anyone else, Betty was sure she would be embarrassed of her messy bun and overly baggy comfort clothes, but she had no shame, despite the fact that she was sure that her illness caused her appearance to resemble that of a zombie.  At times like these, the mirror propped on her vanity was the enemy. It helped that Jughead was not winning any beauty contests at that moment either… His ebony curls had fallen across his forehead causing them to dampen with sweat. A pink tint had coloured the tip of his nose, matching the flush in his cheeks.

When Betty had first got sick a few days earlier, her boyfriend had been unbelievably sweet. He had dropped by after school with a bag full of medicine and movies, accompanied with a lopsided boyish smile that made Betty’s head spin for a completely different reason.

 

\--

 

_“Seriously, don’t get too close” she’d rasped with a cough while the lanky boy edged closer to her on the couch. He paused for a moment and nodded. When she’d cast her eyes back to the screen, she grinned when she felt him flop into the space beside her, his warm leg pressed against hers. One of his arms snaked its way across the back of the couch, coming to rest on her shoulder. “You’re going to get sick” she whispered, biting her lip. She could feel his piercing blue eyes watching her, whilst refusing to tear her own gaze away from the screen._

_“What can I say Betts?” he mused quietly, placing a light kiss in her hair, before his lips drifted down and floated right beside her ear. “I guess I’m drawn to you.”_

_She breathed a laugh at his cheesy remark, and finally relented, turning her gaze to his. His eyes were clear and blue as the sky on a summer day, gazing at her with unfaltering adoration. She was grinning widely, amazed by the boy that sat in front of her but suddenly jerked her head back when he leaned towards her._

_“I’m not going to let you kiss me!” she squealed, “I will for sure infect you Juggie!” She turned her attention back to tv, hoping it would deter him. When she felt him take her chin between his thumb and his finger, she knew she was wrong. Gently, he turned her head towards him and silently pressed his lips to hers softly._

_He held her there for a moment, cupping her face in his large hands, while butterflies pooled low in her stomach,  before pulling back. Jughead waited for Betty’s eyes to flutter open and meet his, meadows of green locked with floods of blue. He sighed quietly, “there is nothing in this world, or the next, that will stop me from kissing you.”_

 

\--

 

“Stop watching me Betts” Jughead rasped, without opening his eyes, knowing the feeling of his girlfriend’s gaze on him.

“Never” she whispered close to his ear, his eyes snapping open in shock. He hadn’t heard or _felt_ her move across the bed. He vaguely registered that his sickness must be dulling his senses, noting the grogginess he felt. Betty was now perched in front of him, sitting on her knees and leaning forwards towards him, a frown resting on her face. “Are you okay Juggie?” she murmured, concerned about the copious amounts of sweat he seemed to be producing.

“No Betty, I told you. I am dying.” He tried to breathe a laugh but launched into a fit of coughs, causing him to lean forward and rest his hands on his knees. Once he steadied his breathing again, Jughead flopped heavily back against the headboard, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’m fine Betty” he called hoarsely, running a hand through his damp hair, grimacing at the feeling

He felt a cool hand gently rest against his forehead, groaning at the relief it provided for his fever-ridden body. “You’re very hot Jug.”

“Why thank you, my dear. And I love you very much, but I am in no state to fool around today” he deadpanned, yet smiled slightly as he heard Betty giggle.

“Your fever is getting worse,” she muttered sympathetically and began tugging his hand. He opened his eyes, confused by the sudden movement. “Come on, let’s go make some soup.”

“Can’t you just make it for me and let me wallow in my disease?” he groaned, exhausted by the thought of moving from the bed. His girlfriend had laced their fingers together and continued to pull on his arm, the tugs gradually becoming more aggressive.

“No Juggie, I’m sick too” she pouted at his resistance. Jughead’s eyes almost popped out of his head when Betty suddenly jumped onto his lap, straddling him and looping her arms around his neck. She looked straight into his eyes and calmly offered “Jughead Jones, if you do not get out of this bed and help me make us some soup, I am going to sneeze in your face.”

His eyes narrowed at her ultimatum, examining her face to size up whether the threat was real. She smirked back at him challengingly, and grinned when he sighed. “Let’s go make some soup!” he yelled sarcastically.

“Yay!” His girlfriend returned his fake enthusiasm, and slipped off his lap, grabbing his hand and pulling the lanky boy with her.

 

\--

 

Hours later, Jughead Jones lay on the couch at the Cooper residence, wrapped up in a blanket which covered tangled limbs of his own, and the girl tucked under his arm. Whilst Betty’s head had started to clear slightly, the fever ebbing gently, her boyfriend was not so lucky. His skin still burned to touch, and he swore the stabbing pain inside his head was only growing worse. His throat felt like he had swallowed nothing but sandpaper for a week, and there was _definitely_ no breathing through his nose anymore. Jughead liked to make his pain known by periodically groaning loudly, drowning out the dialogue of the movie they were only half-watching. Betty switched between giggling at his despair whilst patronisingly cooing over him, poking fun, and feeling genuine sympathy, littering small kisses all over his face in an attempt to soothe his sorrow.

“Was it worth it?” Betty called to her boyfriend out of the blue, looking up at him through her lashes.

Jughead’s brow furrowed in confusion at her vague question. “Was what worth it, my love?”

“Kissing me, only to get sick?”

It baffled her that, despite being this sick and rundown, that Jughead Jones could still look drop-dead gorgeous when he shot her his trademark boyish smile and leaned in so their foreheads met.

“I would do it a thousand times over” his whispered, full of sincerity. He leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against hers.


End file.
